Lovehate relanshinships
by Sukichan111
Summary: sasuke and hinata got married "i swear i'll never hurt you" were the words he spoke Now his ex-wife is on the run to hide from him along with sakura her best friend who wishes to help her escape it will come down to facing her worst fears can she do it
1. Running

"It's gonna be okay" Sakura whispered driving down the road as Hinata stared out the window.

"Is it" Hinata muttered uncaringly.

"Hina, I was just trying to-"

"Help you live through what I just did and tell me if you want people saying thing like it's okay" Hinata hissed.

Suddenly there was a crying noise in the back seat.

Hinata turned and handed her 7 month old daughter a bottle.

"She okay" Sakura asked looking a street sign that read you are now leaving The Kohona Leaf village.

"Yeah she's just hungry" Hinata sighed pulling her long hair up into a pony tail.

"We'd better find a motel or something it's getting pretty dark" Sakura noted.

"Not this close to the village, keep driving" Hinata whispered resting her head against the cool glass of the car window.

Hinata stared in the review mirror at her sleeping daughter.

The baby was pale and had the most beautiful face a girl could ask for, her hair raven black and messy.

Hinata almost cried thinking of how much Nagori looked like her father.

Hinata loved him trusted him and now she's on her way out of town to hide from him.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw a black car driving behind them.

"Sakura" She whispered.

"I see it to" Her friend whispered back.

Hinata bowed her head and began to pray "Kami, save us….Kami, save us" over and over like a chant.

"No goodbyes…not yet" Sakura started speeding up.

The black car did the same.

"Did he follow us out here" Sakura growled.

"Probably" Hinata hissed as they hit a bump in the road.

"Shoot" Hinata screamed as the car stopped dead in its tracks.

"We out of gas?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

Hinata's breathing became heavy "No we broke down".

They locked the doors and rolled up the windows.

The black car stopped behind them and Sasuke got out of his car.

Hinata turned and stared unbuckling Nagori from her car seat.

"Its okay" She cried to her sleeping baby.

Sakura watched as Sasuke came nearer to the small green car they now sat in.

Hinata pulled her baby into her lap and held her close.

Sasuke knelt down by Hinata's window and taped on it lightly.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her child.

"Look out" screamed Sakura as Sasuke's fist smashed through the window.

"Get away from me" Hinata screamed throwing a punch at him.

He caught her small hand and shushed her.

Hinata froze as he reached in the broken window and unlocked the door.

Sakura kicked her door open and climbed out.

Hinata handed Nagori to Sakura and told her to run.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's waist and pulled her out of the car.

"RUN" Hinata screamed to her friend.

Sakura ran down the street holding Nagori close to her.

"Help us" She screamed as she ran.

"HELP" Hinata screamed just before his large hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Hinata" He growled in her ear.

"I won't hurt you" he promised.

Hinata threw her leg backwards and kicked as hard as she could.

Sasuke fell to his knees.

"I believed that once" Hinata cried backing up.

"Hinata…please listen" he begged standing up.

"NO more" She screamed.

"Hina, please I know I hurt you I messed up" He started.

Hinata backed up more ready to turn and run.

Suddenly Sasuke was behind her again.

"No" She yelled out.

He restrained her and unbuttoned her white blouse revealing her white bra.

Her entire torso was covered in black and blue bruises he had given her…not in any way other than being beaten.

"Let me go" She begged.

Sasuke pulled her closer and held his hand to her heart.

She heard him murmur only one word "Heal".

He used a basic healing jutsu, something she hadn't the time to do to, heal her bruises.

"Gomen" He whispered at the shell of her ear "You'll always be mine" He just walked away.

Hinata not bothering to pick up her shirt ran to catch up with her friend.

Sakura hadn't run too far.

Hinata came to her soon.

"What happened" She asked.

"H-He healed me" Hinata stammered.

"We half to find shelter" Sakura whispered…"There's a motel close by" Sakura handed Hinata Nagori and took off her green hoodie then she handed the hoodie to Hinata and said she'd carry the baby.

The two girls walked to a motel and soon settled into room 6.

Nagori was still asleep.

Hinata set Nagori down on the bed near the wall and went to take a hot bath.

Once Hinata was in the water Sakura walked in and leaned up against the green wall.

"Plan" She asked.

Hinata shook her head. "At the moment no".

"Hina, we can't just sit here…Sasuke will find us" The pink haired girl whispered.

Hinata let her blue hair down.

"I'm worried to but mainly for Nagori" Hinata admitted.

Sakura could tell she was worried.

"Hinata…I'm heading out to get some supplies….be back soon" Sakura left the room.

"Hinata wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the room closing the blinds and looking at her child.

She called Sakura's cell phone.

"Hello" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, are you near the car" Hinata asked.

"I'm heading back to it to get some stuff remember" Sakura reminded her.

"Make sure you grab our bags" Hinata whispered.

"Will do" Sakura hung up.

Hinata pulled on one of the two bath robes hanging on the bathroom door.

"It's been a long day" She told herself.

Hinata nestled her sleeping child in her arms and went to sleep on the bed.

Hinata woke up to her baby crying that morning.

Her suit case was sitting on the other bed along with Sakura's.

Hinata sat up and tended to Nagori.

Hold on…she thought….where's Sakura.

Hinata figured her friend went out for a walk or something and ignored it.


	2. hiding

Hinata put Nagori in the car seat and walked into the lobby carrying it with her.

Hinata went straight to the desk.

"Have you seen the girl who came with me last night" She asked.

"The pink haired girl, um no but your husband Mrs. Uchiha came and checked her out your able to leave" The blond at the desk smiled.

"H-Husband" Hinata was stunned.

"Yes he was here a few hours ago Mrs. Uchiha, you're a lucky woman he is beautiful and so smart" The blond swooned.

Hinata ran upstairs and called Sakura's phone.

"HELP ME" She heard her friends voice.

"Sakura" Hinata cried out.

"Hinata, she's safe she's just going back home" She heard Sasuke's voice.

Hinata was scared and had no way of getting around.

Nagori started to cry now.

Hinata turned and touched her baby's face.

"SHHH" Hinata hushed her.

Nagori stopped crying when Hinata gave her a bottle from the dipper bag.

Suddenly the door burst open.

Hinata stood and got ready to attack.

"Easy there Hina" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba" She ran to him and hugged him.

"Get in my car it's gonna be alright" Kiba promised.

Hinata took the car seat with Nagori in it and got in the car.

Kiba got in the driver's seat.

"Thank you Kiba, how did you know" Hinata asked.

"Sakura called me and told me to come pick you up from here" Kiba explained.

"So she's okay then" Hinata whispered "Thank god".

Suddenly trickles of blood fell to the wind shield.

Hinata screamed when **THUD **something fell on top the car.

Kiba sped up leaving Sakura's dead body lying on the road behind them.

Soon night fell in and Kiba and Hinata came to a house in the middle of a large complex.

"What's going on" Hinata asked.

"Neji found out about you running away and suggested I bring you far away from the leaf and to stay with him and Tenten" Kiba smiled.

Tenten came running out to hug Hinata.

"Oh Hina" She hugged her friend.

Neji Took Nagori to their child's room and set up Hona's old crib.

"How old is Hona now" Hinata smiled.

"She's 3" Tenten let Hinata in the house.

"You coming dog breath" Tenten yelled back at Kiba.

"I've gotta go" Kiba got in his car and drove off into the night.


	3. tricking

About 2 weeks passed since Hinata had been staying with Tenten and Neji.

Hinata was feeding her baby while Tenten watched T.V. with Hona.

Neji was at work.

Tenten's cell phone rang and Tenten answered it.

"Your gonna die tonight" The voice on the other line whispered.

Tenten laughed "Yeah right" then hung up.

"Who was that" Hinata smiled.

"Some weirdo playing a joke" Tenten laughed.

Hinata picked up Nagori and brushed her thick black hair out of her face.

"Time for your nap" Hinata whispered blowing on her baby's stomach making the child laugh.

Sasuke made his way into Tenten's bedroom window.

Hinata had lain down with Nagori in the guest room.

**BANG.**

The sound came from Tenten's room.

Tenten jumped up and ran down the hall.

She looked around but saw nothing.

The opened her closet, nothing looked under the bed, nothing.

"I must be hearing things" She thought turning around her eyes became wide.

"S-Sas" before she could finish he drove his hand right through her stomach and out her back then ripped his hand back out.

Then he ripped her arm right off and she fell to the floor.

To finish her off he stepped on her chest and crushed every bone near her heart.

Tenten was dead.

He made his way to the guest room.

He saw Hinata and Nagori sleeping.

He touched Hinata's arm with his finger tips.

Hinata's eyes opened.

He covered her mouth before she could scream.

"SHH" He hushed her.

Hinata moved his hand away.

Again she pulled Nagori still sleeping like a rock close to her.

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered.

She shook her head.

"Love, is all I feel for you but I won't waste time in killing anyone else" Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE" She screamed.

"I ran from you for my life for my baby's life" She corrected him.

"You killed someone" She asked.

"2 people" He chuckled.

"Who" Hinata dared to ask.

"Sakura Haruno and Tenten" he grinned.

Hinata didn't know what to think.

It's my fault she told herself.

Hinata jumped up carrying Nagori and ran across the hall to the bedroom.

She almost slipped in Tenten's blood.

Hinata went through the window and ran down the fire escape.

She reached the end of the street and kept running.

Hinata made her way into the woods.

She ran and her lungs burned.

She ran until night set in non-stop.

Soon she fell against a tree and sat there.

Nagori was awake now.

The child started to make a noise.

"Da-D" Nagori spoke for the first time.

Hinata cried realizing she'd said Dad.

Hinata was 16 she'd married young thinking she loved that bastered.

She didn't wanna feel this pain it wasn't worth it.

"Dad" Nagori said over and over.

Hinata had to cry she could hold it in.

**FLASHBACK**

"I love you" Hinata smiled as she and Sasuke walked hand in hand along the beach.

They weren't married yet but they'd been friends awhile and were finally owning up to their feelings.

"I love you to" Sasuke whispered.

Hinata giggled "Can I kiss you".

Sasuke's hand brushed the hair away from her face and he leaned in.

Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Her fingers tangled in his raven hair and his arms fastened around her waist.

The sun was just setting over the ocean.

He pulled away.

"Hinata, you're amazing" Sasuke kissed her forehead before pulling away.

They were young and in love they were only 15 at the time.

"Sasuke, what's so interesting about me to you" Hinata whispered as they walked.

"Everything" Was all that escaped his lips.

Hinata's cheeks glowed pink now.

"Sasuke I'd-"He cut her off with his lips.

"I'd walk the final distance for you my Hina" He promised.

They fell asleep in the sand on the beach in one anthers arms that night.

Never before had Hinata felt so safe or happy.

**FLASKBACK OVER**

Hinata remembered that day clearly and never could forget it.

Sasuke had hurt her he'd almost hurt Nagori and he'd killed her friends.

She wanted to hate him but still felt so much love for him.

7 years passed and Hinata had her own apartment now.

Sasuke hadn't tried to hurt her or see her since the last time.

Nagori came running in the door from School.

"Mama, Mama, Mama" Nagori jumped up and down.

"What is it dear" Hinata smiled washing a plate.

"I met someone today" The small 7 year old hugged her mom.

"Who sweetie" Hinata hugged her back setting the plate down.

"He didn't give me a name he just smiled and said he knew you" Nagori explained.

"What did he look like" Hinata whispered softly.

"Well there were two of them" The child laughed.

"One had red cheeks and brown hair and tan skin, the other didn't say much but he was pale and muscular and had black eyes and hair like mine" The child rambled on.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Why would Kiba be with Sasuke?

Suddenly Kiba walked right in.

"Ever hear of knocking" Nagori stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey there cutie" He rustled her hair.

"This was one of them" Nagori smiled.

"Kiba" Hinata hugged him.

"Hina" he hugged her back.

"Kiba is a good friend" Hinata explained forgetting that her daughter had seen him with Sasuke.

Kiba kissed her cheek.

The two walked into the next room to talk.

Nagori stared to draw at the table.

Kiba brushed his hand against her pale cheek.

"Hinata I think I'm in love with you" he whispered.

Hinata back up as much as she could on the small couch.

"Kiba I'm not ready for this" She said softly.

Kiba had been staying with her these past 7 years and had protected and provided for her.

"Hinata" He smiled.

She looked away from him.

"Do you miss Sasuke" Kiba asked.

She shook her head, lying.

"Do you like him" Kiba asked yet another question.

She shook her head.

"Look at me" he smirked.

Hinata turned her head and he caught her lips with his.

Hinata's cheeks burned red.

She started to kiss him back.

"MOM" Nagori yelled from the kitchen.

Hinata pulled away then walked to her daughter.

Kiba answered his ringing phone.

"Did it work" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah I kissed her" Kiba answered.

"Good, take it a step father make sure she trusts you" the other voice chuckled.

"With pleasure" Kiba smirked.

"She's all too trusting" Said the other voice".

"She still thinks I'm here to help" Kiba laughed hanging up.

Later that night.

"KIBA------------"Hinata screamed in ecstasy.

"Hina" he moaned.

The next day.

Hinata's eyes opened and Kiba was gone.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Pulling on a robe she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you see Kiba leave" She asked Nagori.

"Yeah, he said he had to meet a friend" Nagori said not once setting down her crayon.

"What are you drawing" Hinata smiled leaning over to look at the picture.

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

The picture showed a blue haired stick figure lying in a puddle of blood next to another black haired figure that also lay dead.

The blue haired figure had long dark blue hair and the black haired one had spiky black hair.

"Nagori why'd you draw this" Hinata shook her daughter by the shoulders.

"DAD" Was all the small child said.


	4. end

Hinata still didn't get the picture Nagori had drawn or Kiba acting so strange.

Kiba walked in and kissed her cheek.

"Where were you" Hinata whispered.

"Looking for Nagori" Kiba huffed.

Hinata looked at her child as she blew up in a puff of smoke.

It was a clone.

"NO" Hinata screeched.

Kiba led her to the car.

He drove frantically into the woods.

They came to an old ware house.

"MAMA" She heard her daughter yell.

Hinata kicked the door of the ware house open and ran in.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

There on the floor laid her dead daughter in a puddle of her own blood.

**"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU BASTERED" **Hinata screamed up at the ceiling.

Suddenly she was on a bench on the other side of the room.

Sasuke now towered over her.

"How could you…..YOU KILLED HER" Hinata yelled.

"No I didn't but you half to watch out" Sasuke hushed her.

"YEAH FOR YOU" Hinata cried.

Suddenly an arrow went through Sasuke's left arm and he fell to the floor.

Kiba stood there now with a cross bow in hand.

"Kiba" Hinata smiled then Kiba held a knife to her throat.

Her eyes widened.

Sasuke wanted her to watch out for Kiba.

Her hands shook.

"Why" She whispered.

"Because Hinata" Kiba laughed. "It could have been me and you and we could have had a child my love" he brushed the blade of the knife against her pale cheek.

"What" Hinata whispered.

"My love he didn't deserve you….remember the accident" Kiba smirked.

**Flash Back.**

Head lights flashed in her eyes.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH"_

**Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….Beep.**

_"Amnesia" the nurse says to Sasuke._

**………….**

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered as her eyes opened.

Her eyes shook in fear.

"NO" She screamed.

Sasuke walked at her and her small frame shook.

_"She was abused as a child…..in her eyes you'll do the same" The nurse whispered._

**_………._**

Pain runs threw her body as she tumbles down the steps.

_Did Sasuke push her?_

_Did he ever really hit her?_

_Was it just the illusion of her father in her head?_

_Did she give herself these bruises?_

**Flash Back over**

"You see he never hurt you……you simply saw your abusive father everywhere you looked and with your clumsy ass hurt yourself" Kiba laughed.

"With lack of anything better tell myself" Hinata whispered.

"You told yourself it was your husband.

It worked for me because now he lies on the floor dead with the 7 year old I killed" Kiba threw her to the ground ready to kill her.

Hinata was in shock and had no idea what to think.

Suddenly a kunai rips threw Kiba's chest.

Sasuke stand behind him hurt and in pain.

Hinata stood up.

"I'm sorry" She cried.

"It's not your fault" Sasuke whispered pulling her into his arms.

"Why did you kill Sakura and Tenten' Hinata asked.

"Kiba killed Sakura Tenten wasn't meant to be killed but I had to warn you somehow" He explained.

Hinata nodded against his chest….."I love you" She whispered.

She remembered the Sasuke she loved and knew and she wanted nothing more than to go home with him now.

Hinata healed Sasuke and he resurrected Nagori with a jutsu.

The 3 of them went home happy……for the most part.

* * *

"Lunch" Hinata smiled.

The only sound heard was the summer breeze from the open sliding door.

"Sasuke, Nagori lunch" She tried again.

She walked to the back yard and saw nothing.

The breeze blew though her hair.

She walked outside in her apron and bandana holding two plats.

"Hinata hime" She heard a husky voice.

Glass shattered when the plats hit the ground.

She turned.

"I got you now" the voice hissed.

""


End file.
